1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid such as ink from a plurality of nozzles which are formed on a nozzle face, there is a problem in that part of liquid (for example, fine liquid droplets which are misty) ejected from the plurality of nozzles is attached to the nozzle face. In order to solve the problem, for example, in JP-A-2007-331127, a configuration in which a voltage is applied between a liquid-repellent layer which surrounds each nozzle over the entire periphery thereof and a portion with no liquid-repellent processing in which liquid-repellent processing is not performed has been disclosed.
Incidentally, since a fluorine-based liquid-repellent layer which is located on a negative side on a charging column, for example, is easy to be charged with a negative polarity, there is a case in which ink ejected from a nozzle is charged with a positive polarity. Accordingly, in a state in which a medium such as a printing sheet is charged with a positive polarity, ink resists in the vicinity of a surface of the medium, and is attracted to the liquid-repellent layer, and as a result, the ink can be attached to the nozzle face. In addition, when ink is attached to the nozzle face, it causes an ejecting failure such as clogging of a nozzle, or staining of a medium. In a technology in JP-A-2007-331127, since a liquid-repellent layer is formed so as to be connected to a peripheral edge of a nozzle in the entire periphery of the nozzle when planarly viewed, in practice, it is difficult to effectively prevent attaching of ink to the nozzle face by sufficiently suppressing charging of ink which is caused by the liquid-repellent layer.